Devil in the Details
by nayadance
Summary: Brittany Pierce is a senior in high school when her life turns upside down. Her father arranges a marriage to Mike Chang, whose father happens to own a business Mr. Pierce wants. Brittana/eventual Bike/Pucktana
1. Devil in the Details

Growing up in one of the richest neighborhoods in California, Brittany Pierce could not, and would not for that matter, ever imagine what it felt like to be poor or to go to bed without a meal. In this, she made certain that her best friend Santana would never, ever go without a meal. That was just how little Miss Brittany was; however, this isn't a love story of two girl best friends; this is a story about two major corporations, one from America, and one from China, coming together and joining their billion dollar operations in the most solid of forms.

To some, Brittany was just the heiress to Pierce Global, but to Santana, she was kind, talented, and one of the most beautiful girls she had ever had the chance to come across. They met when Santana's mami went to work for the Pierce's as maid and nanny. Santana and Brittany were only five years old when they first met, and naturally became the best of friends. As time went on, their feelings grew for each other and it no longer seemed a rarity for the blonde and brunette to make out or fondle one another. It was always Brittany that said they could never truly be together, her mother and father would simply not approve. You see, Brittany was destined to marry a man who would ultimately become CEO of her father's company when the time was right. All Brittany wanted was to dance and live life in the way that she wanted, something she knew would never happen.

"Brittany Susan Pierce! Get down here right this instant!" pulling away from Santana's lips, Brittany cocked her head to the side and sighed, knowing she had at least five more minutes before her mother came up the stairs and dragged the girl away from her life and into that of a respectable heiress'.

"Hey San, what would happen if I touched you…here?" Brittany slide a finger down the course of the brunette's body, past her panties and into the girl's center, instantly colliding with a warm and wet core. Adjusting herself, Brittany pushed another finger in and began pumping her fingers in and out of the girl, concentrating closely on Santana's face.

"Britt—get the hell off me right now. I swear to—oh Dios," Brittany smirked as Santana's face contorted in ecstasy. It was a well known fact in the world of Brittany and Santana that Brittany liked to push the envelope whenever possible. One time they had shower sex with her mother in the bathroom getting ready for some conference. Needless to say, Santana had much to curse about that night.

"That's what I thought," Brittany said coolly as she adjusted herself once more to place her lips over Santana's. It wasn't that Brittany was trying to get herself in trouble, she just didn't like the way her mother and father wanted her act and be all the time, it was ridiculous to push your child to be an adult. Brittany was 17 and she was sure as hell gonna act like it.

"Brittany, I am coming up there right now and dragging you down here if you don't get here in the next minute, young lady!" Hearing that her mother's voice was traveling up the stairs, Brittany pulled her fingers out of Santana and jumped toward her dresser for hand sanitizer, it was one thing to have puny fingers, but it was an entirely different situation to also smell like a pussy. As she finished up cleaning off her hands, Brittany watched sullenly as Santana went to the bathroom and exited through the hallway and back down to the maid's quarters.

The door opened, and Brittany busied herself with doing her makeup. She knew that today was a big day for the company, and Brittany needed to do herself up to impress whoever Joe Schmoe was here for dinner. It was usually this time of year, summer, when David Pierce had the most clients over to meet the family.

"Je bent neit eerlijk helemaal neit, moeder," Brittany spoke under her breath in their native tongue of Dutch. The girl only spoke in such when she was chastising her mother for something, knowing that this language made her mother miss her home even more and occasionally lessened the penalty for which the girl would receive for misbehaving.

"Not this time, Brittany," her mother said sternly as she rifled through the girl's closet for a presentable dress. Pulling out a light blue dress covered in lace and taffeta, Brittany's mother Sophie placed the dress onto Brittany's bed and turned to her daughter. "Dinner will be served in a half hour. We will expect you down those stairs in fifteen. The Chang's will be arriving then so please be there, honey. We really need you for this one," extending her arms out, Sophie brought her daughter's head down to her level and placed a small, chaste kiss on Brittany's forehead as a small tear escaped from the woman's eye. Hastily removing herself from the room, Brittany watched her mother basically scamper out to the hallway.

"Who are the Changs?" Brittany thought to herself as she applied a light pink lip gloss to her lips, figuring she might as well look good if she was going to have to meet these people.

Fourteen and a half minutes later, Brittany saunters down the enormous staircase and takes her place beside her mother who just happens to give her an annoyed sideways glance. As the doorbell rings accordingly, Brittany sighs and straightens her back and neck to appear as presentable as possible. Arthur, their butler went to the door and opened it to reveal a family of three. Brittany's father headed over to greet them and introduce them. As they stepped inside, Brittany gave the once over for each member. The first, Mr. Michael Chang, had a full head of black hair and looked to be the same age as her father. He looked to be a man of high respect and of high regard. The woman beside him, Julia, was a little shorter and looked around the house with a scrutinizing glance, but after a complete once over the woman nodded in approval. The final member of the Chang family was a boy, Mike, about Brittany's age that was dressed in khaki's, a dark blue button up, and a tie a color exactly matched to her dress. Brittany stared down at her dress and then back up to the boy. Cocking her head to the side, she saw that he was realizing they matched as well. Brittany finally crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as she walked over to the table and sat herself down.

As the others joined the table, Brittany could feel the glare of her mother on her. "We praten na het diner," her mother spoke silently so that only the girl could hear her. Feeling the conversation start to go to business, Brittany began to daydream about what she and Santana would do later that night. Brittany slipped her shoes off and began running her foot up and down the wooden support underneath the table. Feeling herself getting a little too caught up with what she was thinking, Brittany stopped and realized that she was sitting directly across from the boy. As she looked over at him, Brittany noticed that he was staring directly at her with a weird look on his face. He pointed down under the table and she cocked her head and looked below to see that there was no wooden support; it was just the boy's leg. Brittany shrunk back in her seat and began listening to the conversation that was going on.

"I think this arrangement of ours will work out pleasantly, David," Michael Sr. spoke as he dug around his plate at the steamed vegetables. Brittany's father nodded and swallowed his bite before speaking.

"The only thing to figure out now is where they'll live, I suppose," Brittany stopped swirling her pasta and began to listen intently. "We'd prefer it is Mike would move here in California instead of Brittany moving to China,"

At this point, Brittany dropped her fork, and as it clanged to the table, Brittany's mouth dropped and then opened again. "Why would I move to China?"

"She doesn't know?" Mike dropped his own cutlery and stood up, the chair he was sitting in fell behind him.

"Wait, what's going on?" Brittany stood too and walked so she was standing behind her father. "What's happening daddy?" she asked staring deeply into her father's eyes. Sophie stood up and went to stand behind David and placed her hands on either side of his shoulders.

"Honey, your father and Mr. Chang came up with a plan to merge their companies without involving all the business side of it," Sophie paused and took a breath. "You're to marry Michael this January,"


	2. Devil in the Details 2

**Author's Note: I know right now it seems like Brittana is going to happen and whatnot, but it's not. Bike will be endgame as well Pucktana. Just bear with me here. Also, thanks for the reviews and all the views and hits and whatnot, this is my first real story that I'm going to continue and I hope you guys all enjoy! And for those that are continuous readers, I'm already working on the third part which will be set up into two parts. (:**

Whenever times were difficult for Brittany, she always knew Santana would be there. Since finding out about the marriage, Brittany and Santana had become inseparable, the brunette fearing of going home in case the Pierce's decided to uproot Brittany sooner than expected. It was one thing to care about your best friend and for their safety, but it was another to be madly in love with her. That was the difficult situation that Santana Lopez faced everyday when she woke up next to her childhood sweetheart, who in a matter of weeks would be married off to some asshat from China. Santana rolled her eyes just thinking about the entire situation as she headed up the giant staircase back up to Brittany's room. Sure Santana had had her fair share of guys, but she knew for sure that Brittany was her one person. The only thing was, she never knew how Brittany felt. The blonde had her own share of boys and girls, but Santana wanted to think that she was special in some way.

"Rise and shine, beautiful," Santana spoke as she opened the door to Brittany's bedroom. Since the arrangement, Brittany had been throwing all her mother's rules out the window, and this included sleeping past 11 o'clock.

"You know how that makes me feel, Sanny," Brittany said, peeking her head out of her blankets. A pang resounded in Santana's chest as she walked over to Brittany and set the tray of breakfast down on the girl's duvet.

"Shut up, you know you love me," Santana said offhandedly, almost willing Brittany to say she did.

"Whatever you say," Brittany said simply as she began to pick at the waffles set in front of her. "Today I have a tennis date with Sir Michael Chang of China," the blonde rolled her eyes and continued to munch on her breakfast. "Please tell me you'll come. Apparently he's bringing one his friends that he met while he went to school here," Brittany shrugged and took a sip of her orange juice. "Maybe it could turn into a double date," wiggling her eyebrows at her best friend, Brittany unknowingly sent a thought to Santana's brain that was mostly a wish that the date would be with her and not this Mike guy.

"Sure, I'll go, as long as you don't wear panties," Santana smirked and moved the tray off Brittany and delved in to steal a heated kiss, creating a needing in both the girls that would take another hour to obtain.

"Are you freaking serious?" Mike couldn't believe his eyes. His wife to be was wearing a thong to play tennis in; a bright pink one at that. Mike rolled his eyes and stomped to the other side of the court, following closely was his best friend Puck. They had met the girls at the club and had instantly taken a dislike to Brittany's best friend. The brunette had tried to shove Mike into a trashcan. Mike couldn't help feeling that the two girls had something going on with them. It was obvious. Santana never took her eyes off of Brittany, and Brittany simply kept bending over in front of the brunette. It wasn't fair. Mike was told that Brittany knew about the arrangement, now he just felt like an ass.

"Dude, I'd totally rail the Latina. She's fuc-," Mike threw the ball up before catching it again and throwing it straight at Puck's head. "What the hell, man!" Puckerman was a player of sort. Mike knew this coming into the "double date". From an outside view, it would seem weird that a genius like Mike would ever be friends with a guy like Puck, but the two never knew any different. They played football together on a high school team. Since then, Mike helped Puck with homework, and Puck helped Mike get some game, usually failing miserably considering Mike knew that someday he'd be arranged to marry.

After a few rounds, one of which Brittany fell over completely exposing her ass to the world, Brittany came up to Mike and asked if they could switch it up: her with Mike and Santana with Puckerman. There wasn't really anything Mike could say other than yes, he genuinely wanted to get to know his future wife. Of course Santana was mad at this, she got the short end of the deal; Puckerman was a terrible serve.

"One round of this and we're gone, B," Santana yelled to the other side, getting in stance for Mike's serve.

"Actually, Brittany is gonna shower here and go to dinner with me. Puck is gonna take you to dinner somewhere else," Mike said back, serving the ball after he finished. Santana didn't take this well as she stormed the court and pointed her racket at Mike.

"Listen you rice paddy, Britts is coming home with me. You and your little worthless piece of shit can go back to China," Santana pointed at the Asian man and began to storm near him causing Mike to shrink back to the chain link fence. "I'm from Lima Heights, and I'm not afraid to mess up that ugly mug of yours," Santana crossed her arms over her chest looked at Mike with piercing brown eyes.

Brittany, personally, couldn't believe this was happening. Yeah she was proud of Santana for standing up for her, but she didn't have to act like they were dating. Brittany was free to do what she wanted, and hell, if she wanted to go to dinner with Mike, then she was going to.

"Let's go," Brittany grabbed Mike's elbow and led him to the club. "Ride with Puck, San. I'll see you at my house or something," Brittany cast one last look at the brunette before following Mike to the lima waiting in the parking lot, ready for a needed change.


	3. Devil in the Details 3a Pucktana

**Author's Note: Here's the Pucktana part! Sorry it took so long to get up, I've been really busy with classes. I should have the next part up within the next week. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So Princess, what do you want for dinner? Is Taco Bell good? I'm craving a chicken bean burrito?" Puck was trying to be nice to Santana, he really was, but she was shutting down absolutely everything he said. Puck realized that he wasn't the best date in the world, maybe wasn't on the team she wanted to play for, but at least he was trying.<p>

"Listen, puta, I don't eat Taco Bell, if I wanted tacos or burritos or enchiladas, I'd go to my house," Santana crossed her arms over her chest and sighed as her mind wondered to what Brittany was doing. She honestly couldn't believe that the blonde had left her alone with this guy. That wasn't the best friend she knew her to be. It really hurt Santana to think that Brittany was just gonna abandon her like this. It wasn't fair.

"Why don't we go to your house then? I've got this really terrible craving for burritos," leaning over the seat, Puck laid his head upon her shoulder and stuck his bottom lip out, praying his puppy dog face would make her change her mind about him. "Plus I'm a pretty good date, if you know what I mean," winking at her, Puck leaned away and focused on the road. "So what're we doin, princess?"

Santana honestly couldn't believe this was happening. This Puckerman character was trying to get in her pants, she could tell. It wasn't like she hadn't had sex with guys, she had. It was just better with Brittany, everything was better with Brittany, so why did this random guy think he could get with her? Sighing and rolling her eyes, Santana pointed for Puck to turn into an apartment complex, the exact place where she took up residence. It was only slightly ironic that Brittany had never come here, but now this guy…Noah Puckerman was meeting her family.

* * *

><p>"Mija, get Mr. Puckerman some milk, please," standing from her chair, Santana reluctantly went to the refrigerator and began pouring Puck a glass of milk. "So, Mr. Puckerman, what brings you to our little casa," Santana slammed the glass of milk down onto the table in front of Puck before seating herself back down again. Seeing her attitude, Santana's mother clicked her tongue at her daughter, seeing this rebellion as a sort of embarrassment. Maria Lopez wasn't born yesterday, she knew that Santana was a little less than happy with this situation.<p>

"I'm actually here with my best friend, Mike. He's uh, wooing Brittany. I got stuck with this one," swallowing his mouthful before speaking, Puck threw his thumb at Santana and smiled jokingly. Suddenly he felt a hand hit him against the back of the head. "Excuse me, princess," he said with a laughing tone.

Rolling her eyes and taking a bite of her taco salad, Santana honestly couldn't believe this was happening. This random guy was making nice with her family and now what? Were they supposed to just forget all of this happened? Santana didn't forget favors easily. Just last week, her mother walked in on her and Brittany together at the Pierce's. Brittany was very nonchalant about the situation, but Santana knew her mother would not be happy. When the brunette arrived at home that night, her mother explained to her that she didn't care what she did as long as she got grandchildren. As her mother left her room that night, Santana couldn't help but feel guilty that she may not even be with Brittany in that way. The ball was always in Brittany's court.

Finishing up their dinner, Santana quickly stood and told her mother she was going to give Puck the tour around the apartment. The glint in her mother's eye only made her heart hurt even more.

"Bathroom, parent's bedroom, my bedroom," she said in a bored voice. Opening the door to her room, Santana turned the light on and went to sit on her bed. Laying her back against the duvet, Santana couldn't help but feel like this was some candid camera show, and she was just waiting for Ashton Kutcher to pop out and say she was Punk'd.

"Listen, if you want me to go, I will. I know this is awkward for you or whatever. I just didn't want you to be alone," Puck had shoved his hands into his pockets and was standing by the door watching this young girl unravel.

"No, it's fine. I just don't know what to do, it's not like I have all these games that I can just pull out of my ass that we can play. My mom has Scrabble in there. She used it to teach herself English," Santana sat up and criss crossed her legs over one another.

"Well, do you wanna make out?" Puck spoke simply and confidently, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"What the hell!" she said loudly, hitting him upside the head for the second time tonight.

"I'm just saying, we're two hotties, why can't we have some fun. I'm sure Mike and Brittany are," Puck stopped himself, he probably shouldn't have said that. He'd seen lesbians before and Brittany and Santana were as close as one could get to putting matching rings on each other.

"Just shut the fuck up. Don't say her name," Leaning over, Santana let her lips crash down onto the boys. His lips were coarse and chapped, very unlike Brittany's soft and root beer tasting mouth. Sighing into his mouth, Brittany tried not to think about Brittany and just focus on what was going on in front of her.

As she kicked her foot out and closed the door, Puck had lifted her up and placed her back down on the bed. Letting his hands roam down her sides, Puck wasn't one to waste time when it came to getting it on. Throwing his shirt over his shoulders and to the ground, Puck felt a pair of small hands start at his shoulders and begin to move down to his chest.

"Is that a nipple ring?" Nodding his head, Puck smirked at the girl beneath him. "That's so…weird," Santana sat up slightly and let the metal stand in between her teeth pulling it so that his body was even closer to hers. "You are going to need to get me more naked before I continue with anything," she said unbuttoning the boys pants and sliding them off of him, allowing for the night to be taken over by rushed kisses and uncertain hands.


End file.
